


Cloudy Mind, Im Here For You

by purelyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck getting drunk for the first time, Fluff, Just basically markhyuck fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, but not really, platonic, very short, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyrenjun/pseuds/purelyrenjun
Summary: Donghyuck gets drunk for the first time and Mark is there with him.





	Cloudy Mind, Im Here For You

“Are you drunk already?” Mark snorted, while looking at his definitely cute best friend pouting. His big, brown eyes were glossy and his cheeks getting more red, as time passed. Mark should’t let him drink at all, Donghyuck was a minor after all, but when he looked at Mark with his best puppy eyes, he just couldn’t say no. 

 

Better drink here than on some party. Mark was worried, that Lucas would get Donghyuck to jump from the roof to the pool with him, like last time he did with Jaemin. 

 

“What?” Donghyuck asked dramatically, almost falling on his back, trying to move his head to look at Mark. 

 

Oh. His red hair were a mess too. Why Mark didn’t pay attention to it sooner? 

 

“I’m not” there he stopped to take a deep breath,” drunk!” he smiled. He tried to stand up to show the older that he wasn’t drunk, but his head spinned and he decided to lay down, pulling sleeves of his yellow sweatshirt over his small hands. His black painted nails were visible and Mark suddenly remembered, how Donghyuck called him in the middle of the night and said that he wanted to paint his nails black. Then it became a routine for them, painting their nails in different colors at 2am every friday. Mark loved it. 

 

They were on a roof of a random abandoned building. What they were doing was probably illegal, but they’re just teenagers and why would they care? Already emptied four cans of cheap beer Mark giggled softly. He felt himself getting drunk and he contemplated on putting his beer away, he had to take care of Donghyuck. 

Priorities. 

 

The sky was full of stars and Donghyuck teared up while looking at it. He didn’t know what made him so emotional, but he couldn’t stop tears spilling from his eyes. His mind was cloudy and he wasn’t really controlling what he was doing. He didn’t know if he liked it. 

 

“Mark” he sniffed, ”stars are so” he tried to think of a good adjective, but he failed and started sobbing instead. 

 

“Donghyuck, oh my god. Stop crying, wait-“ Mark said genuinely worried trying to hug the younger. Donghyuck moved his head onto Mark’s chest and inhaled loudly. 

 

The older felt his heart clench because of the sight in front of him. He was so whipped. 

 

Donghyuck had such a big and adorable smile on his face. Mark wanted to kiss him really bad, but he couldn’t. 

 

“Mark.” 

 

“Yes”

 

“I-“

 

“What?”

 

“...”

 

“Are you asleep?”

 

“...”

 

He sighed. 

 

How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> rly short i know
> 
> not beta read probably with a lot of mistakes but i hope y’all dont mind
> 
> i’m getting into markhyuck lately and i wrote this on impulse while listening to my “chill” playlist uwu


End file.
